


Kyuhyun gives Ryeowook a Present

by MoonlightVampiress



Category: Super Junior
Genre: Bondage, Christmas Presents, M/M, No Smut, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-03
Updated: 2018-11-03
Packaged: 2019-08-16 23:06:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16504532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlightVampiress/pseuds/MoonlightVampiress
Summary: Ryeowook woke up already washed up, teeth brushed, and half way dressed.  There was something missing from his bed this morning: his adorable lover Kyuhyun.Kyuhyun was excited.  He had worked really hard to put Ryeowook's present together.   He only hoped that Ryeowook liked it.





	Kyuhyun gives Ryeowook a Present

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a little story I wrote for Christmas last year and decided to share on AO3. It was supposed to be a cute present giving type of thing. :) 
> 
> So... this story is rated M for the following:
> 
> 1\. Maybe two (or more) instances of bad language.
> 
> 2\. Descriptiveness. No smut at the moment, but I may add it in there or make a mini sequel. I just wanted to get this up first. 
> 
> 3\. And because I may change it from a complete one-shot and make a few chapters after it :) 
> 
> Also, Ryeowook is the top as he usually tops in my stories with him.

Ryeowook groaned as he moved side to side before putting his arm out and frowning.  There was one thing missing from his bed right now, and he was not happy to have it gone.  None of them had schedules today and so it was pointless for Kyuhyun to even be up without him.  Actually, Kyuhyun was never really a super morning person either and it was this thought that made him sit up faster.

Where on earth was his lover?  This question led Ryeowook to ask a lot of other questions that had suddenly come up when he noticed Kyuhyun’s absence. Why did he have this odd minty flavor in his mouth?  Also, why did he smell like his body wash and stuff?  Ryeowook moved the covers to see he was shirtless and dressed in some rather nice looking black leather pants with laces up the sides.  “What the-“

“Ryeowook! You re awake!” Kyu exclaimed as he bounced into the room.  “It’s Christmas!” he told him overly excited and already dressed.  To Ryeowook’s utter pleasure, he was not wearing a Christmas sweater.

“Yes, it is Christmas, but why are you bouncing around so much?  I swear if our fans saw you now….” Ryeowook trailed off as he moved to the edge of the bed.  He raised an eyebrow when he saw black boots waiting for him instead of seeing his slippers. 

Kyu laughed.  “If they saw me now, I would lose my cool, dominant aura and would suddenly become the bottom in like 100,000 fanfics or something.” he said grinning before his over-excited tone came back to his voice.  “Now hurry and put your shoes on! I got you a present and I want to know if you like it.”

“I want to know if you’ll swear off sugar for the next year. I think that would be an amazing present for not only me, but everyone.” Ryeowook said rolling his eyes, but the smile on his face showed he was only teasing his lover.

“Hey! I haven’t had any sugar today, but if I did, you would love it because I’d ride you until the New Year with how sexy you look right now.  However, it’s not my fantasies of pushing you down on the bed, and giving you the world's slowest blowjob until you get fed up, roll me over, and fuck me hard over and over again until I can feel you leaking out of me for days.  It’s about me giving you the present I worked so hard on for you.  So let’s go.” Kyu whined a bit impatiently.

Ryeowook was pretty sure that choking Kyuhyun was ~~going to give him a hard on~~ illegal.  “Fine.  Look they are on.  Now what are y-  Hey!” he yelled as Kyuhyun dragged him out of the room and caused him to stumble a bit.  Why on earth was he so damn excitable today?  
  
Kyuhyun had grabbed Ryeowook’s hand and pulled him out of the room.  The younger man was talking really quickly and excitedly about his present as he walked towards the livingroom area, but there was a sheet blocking the doorway.   “So yes, I remembered how you got depressed and annoyed reading fanfiction about how I was always shipped in other pairings and always considered to the ‘top’ one.   You also were a bit sad since whenever you were shipped, you always bottomed to pretty much everyone and barely had any knowledge about sex or kinks or were taken advantage of in some way.  So I came up with the perfect gift!”

At this point, Ryeowook couldn’t help but admit his curiosity.  “What did you come up with, Kyu?”  His lover was more than excited and so it had to be something really good.  He sincerely hoped this wasn't some joke or something because if that was the case, Kyu would not be able to move for the next couple of days.

Kyuhyun’s eyes lit up like a Christmas tree.  “Well our fans may not get to see your dominant side, but that doesn’t mean our members can’t.” he said and then tore down the sheet to show how he had several members bound and gagged in various stages of undress and on various types of surfaces.  It had taken so long to get ready this morning, but the members helped and that made it much easier.

Ryeowook’s eyes widened as he looked at the room.  Sungmin was wearing a pink school girl outfit with his wrists bound above his head and a pretty pink ball gag between those lips.  Leeteuk was dressed in his Elf Elsa outfit complete with that sinfully gorgeous blue lipstick and his hands were bound behind his back to a chair.   Heechul was tied in a doggy style position over the couch and was wiggling his ass in such an appealing manner that Ryeowook wanted to spank him right this second.  Eunhyuk was on a futon tied, spread eagle, and was already fully aroused.  Yesung was bound, naked, legs spread, and sitting up on a table.   There was a table of nothing but sex toys and a few bottles of lube in the middle of the room.

To say he was speechless to see quite a few of his kinky fantasies come true was an understatement.  He couldn't even decide where he wanted to go first.  His mind was filled with the possibilities of what he could do.   Ryeowook could see himself making Sungmin scream and beg for release while he tortured him with vibrators, spanking Heechul before fucking him hard while pulling his hair, making Leeteuk bounce up and down on his dick and hearing the elder moan like a slut. He could have Hyuk get so frustrated and begging for him to let him release and Yesung he would have fuck himself on a dildo before taking him and Kyuhyun.  Actually that sounded good for any one of them.  These leather pants were becoming tight already and he hasn't even started 'unwrapping' his gifts.

“So… do you like it?” Kyuhyun asked feeling a bit nervous since Ryeowook didn’t say anything.  “I… I thought…”

The elder of the two didn’t let him think anymore as he pulled Kyuhyun down into a harsh kiss until the latter had collapsed from getting weak in the knees.  “Did I ever tell you how much I fucking love you?  This is amazing, Kyuhyun.  I love it.  I promise.”

Kyuhyun gave Ryeowook the brightest smile that he could with happy tears in his eyes.  “I love you too.  Now stop wasting time and go have fun with your presents!  Merry Christmas, Ryeong.”  he said putting a whip in his lover’s hands.  Oh? Ryeowook hadn't considered everything he could do with a whip, but he did now as his eyes quickly roamed over Sungmin's body.

Ryeowook turned smiling at Kyuhyun as his hands closed over it.  “Merry Christmas, Kyu~” he said before giving his presents evil grins and wondering who he was going to go after first.


End file.
